The Little Witch
by elledottore
Summary: Elphaba has lost all hope after Fiyero's death, and resigns herself to be a wicked witch. But when a kindred spirit comes to visit, Elphaba gets a new spark of hope. Begins right after NGD. Fiyeraba, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No. This could not be happening. And yet the facts were simple. Fiyero was dead. I was a failure, a wicked witch. Of course. How could I think for a second that I could actually have a happy life? Now there was nothing to live for. Except those shoes. I wanted them, needed them. If that stupid little farm brat thought that …

Suddenly, I sensed something. Magic. Morrible? No! She wouldn't dare! Chistery came into my room, screeching like Kumbrecia herself was on his heels. "For Oz's sake, Chistery!" I exclaimed. "What is it? What's going on? Is it Morrible? Glinda?" I knew he probably couldn't answer me, but still, I could hope.

"No, I am not your psychopathic schoolteacher nor your prissy ex best friend." I looked up, and saw the strangest woman in the doorway. She was elderly, with short grey hair and a black dress that was in pieces near the hem.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying desperately to sound like a fearless, all powerful wicked witch.

"I am Ursula, the sea witch," she replied, as if I was supposed to know who in Oz that was. "And you, Elphaba, need my help in the worst way." The nerve!

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" The castle shook as I felt my power start to get out of control. "And how do you know my name?"

She shrugged. "How did you save your darling prince's life? Magic. Convenient thing, isn't it? My specialty? Transfiguration. That's how I was able to come see you." My mind was reeling. Fiyero? Alive? She was lying! She had to be lying!

"I would be careful if I were you!" I said threateningly. "I could kill you right now if I so choose!" But that was pathetic, and I knew it. Ursula did too.

"Look at you, trying to be all wicked!" She looked at me almost pityingly. "It's almost cute. But listen, I'm telling the truth about your sweetheart. You're a witch, for goodness's sake! You should be able to just feel his life essence. I do, and I'm not even his true love! Try." Playing along, I tried. I focused on Fiyero, his blue eyes, his sandy blond hair, his handsome smile …

"Nothing!" I yelled, now getting even angrier. "He's dead! Fiyero's dead!" This Ursula was probably just a reconnaissance spy from the Wizard. Sea witch, my broomstick! The sea was just a myth, a fairy tale.

"You're doing it wrong," Ursula said, like a teacher admonishing a hopeless student. "Don't think of how he looks, think of him. Come on, I can tell by your face that you don't trust me, but please, one hated enchantress to another. It won't hurt to try again."

"Y-you're hated?"

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm. My brother kicked me out of the kingdom for obvious, stupid reasons. I was clearly not the sea king's daughter; I had tentacles instead of a tail. And I had magic. The magic was what frightened people the most. By the time I discovered Oz, you were already in that school. I have to admit, you intrigued me, Elphaba Thropp." She had been stalking me, but even so, I was a little bit flattered.

I tried again, this time thinking of Fiyero himself: how he found me in the throne room, our one, glorious night together, how he sacrificed himself for me … and I knew! I felt him! He was alive! "I trust you," I told Ursula. "I feel him. How do I get to him?"

"I would suggest … joining that little farm girl and her band of irregulars."

"What? They hate me; that would be like suicide."

Ursula grinned. "It would be … if you were the Wicked Witch of the West."

I was getting very confused now. "And you can … make me not be?"

"Uh-huh. I can pass you off as a mute, fair skinned Vinkun girl named Illinora who tragically got captured by the Witch, but then escaped with the help of her mother. That's me."

"Okay …" But then I took in a key detail of what she had said. "Wait. Mute? That's impossible. I can't not talk."

"Ah, but dear Elphaba, that's part of the deal. As long as your skin is normal, I get to keep your voice as payment. Standard operating procedure." She shrugged casually, like losing your voice was an everyday thing.

"No," I said bluntly. "No way in hell. I like my voice, thank you very much."

"You love your voice more than you love Fiyero?"

She had me there. "Yes. No! Ugh! Why can't I just fly out on my broom as myself?"

"Because they'll kill you in an instant! And then where will Fiyero be?" I wavered. The concern in her eyes was genuine; I could tell. But no! If I didn't have either my skin or my voice, there was a chance that Fiyero might not recognize me. But I could write. Once I found him, I could take him someplace private and write down who I was. But there was one more issue …

"When will this spell of yours end?"

"The moment you and Fiyero cross the border out of Oz. As soon as that happens, your skin will once again be green, and your voice will return to you. That is a promise."

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "But if it doesn't, I'm suddenly going to be very good at nonverbal magic." That got us both laughing.

"I used to be horrible at it too!" Ursula said with a grin. "Now, by my knowledge, a caravan is leaving for Munchkinland early tomorrow. So, let's work out our little transaction now so we won't have to worry about it in the morning when we're both groggy. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

She sensed my apprehension. "Don't worry, this will all be very painless. Now, I need you to sing for me, alright? The only way to capture a voice is if it's active. Don't be shy, I don't care if you sing horribly."

I sighed. "Must I sing?"

"Well, you could just talk, I suppose, but singing's ideal. C'mon, I happen to know that you have a lovely mezzo."

_Well, if this is the last time I'm going to be able to use my voice for awhile, I might as well make the most of it. _So, I started out with a low C, and gradually I worked up to belting a high F. Then, suddenly it cut, like someone had lifted the needle off a record. It was like my vocal chords were paralyzed. My lips formed the word, "Chistery," (I needed him to make my bed) but no sound came out.

Ursula held a glowing, green orb in her hand. "Geez, is everything about you green? I'll keep this safe." I watched as she put my voice in a seashell and tied it around her neck, just like that. "Now, my end of the deal. One minute, and your hands will turn white first, and then everything will follow. I gotta concentrate for this one. Again, no one has ever complained of discomfort during these procedures, so never fear." _No one has ever been able to speak during these procedures, _I thought.

A minute later, I looked down at my hands, and saw the green giving way to white, creamy white skin, just like Mama's had been. I lifted up my skirt, and saw the white enveloping my legs as well. Forgetting Ursula for a moment, I rushed over to the window, and saw my face. My face! Dare I even think it: it was almost beautiful! I whirled around to face Ursula, who was beaming.

"I'll take the look on your face as a thank you," she said, chuckling. "You do look good. Now, we should both get to bed. Early rise tomorrow!"

After a long pantomime game with Chistery (it's hard for two mute creatures to communicate), my bed was made, and I was in it. I was nervous about my travels, but I reminded myself that Fiyero was out there, waiting for me. I could sense that he was lonely. Very lonely.

v


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I awoke with a start and a strong desire for coffee. I tried to call for Chistery, but then, the events of the previous night came back to me. Right. Hopefully Ursula knew how to make coffee. So I sat up, and saw a dark green dress lying on a chair by my bed. With closer inspection, I saw that there was a note pinned to it.

_This is for you. It wouldn't do for Illinora to wear the Wicked Witch of the West's clothes, am I right? Hot breakfast, so get dressed quickly. _

_U. _

I actually kind of liked the dress. Thank Oz it was Ursula who was helping me with this, and not Glinda, otherwise I would be a fantasy in pink! The dress slipped on like a glove, and for the first time in my life, I looked at myself in the mirror and thought: _I look good for today! _Fiyero had told me once that I was beautiful, even with green skin, and now I almost agreed with him.

I arrived downstairs in the grand hall, and praise Lurline, there was coffee! Ursula and Chistery were politely waiting for me before eating. "My judgment was correct about that dress," Ursula said with a smile. "Please, sit down. Help yourself. There's bacon, sausage, grits …"

I nodded my thanks, and then spooned out a large serving of grits. It had been so long since I had eaten a hot meal! As far as the other breakfast options went, I could have grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and reminded Ursula of my pledge against eating meat, but that would have taken a long time, and we were on a tight schedule.

While we ate, Ursula told me about the sea, the vast expanse of water that actually existed in the Other World. "My brother is a jerk," she said. "His name is Triton, and he thinks that just because he's the king, he can run everyone's life. He's got three daughters. Two of them are absolute flakes, but the youngest, Ariel, she's got ambition. Granted, she's not the brightest pearl in the clam, but I like her."

After breakfast, I finally found a notepad with the Tigulaar family crest on it. That would do for now, but for the long term, I needed to find something more neutral. **I need to brief Chistery and the other monkeys before we go, **I told Ursula. **Do we have time for that? **

"Yes," she answered. "But hurry!"

So I gathered them all in the kitchen, where there was this giant chalkboard. Not waiting for them to stop chattering, I wrote: **TAKE CARE OF KIAMO KO! DON'T BLOW IT TO SMITHEREENS! I'LL MISS YOU! **I hoped they could read. They seemed to be reading, because as soon as I completed the message, everyone went silent.

Suddenly, something was hugging my legs tightly. I looked down and saw Chistery with a sad look in his eyes. My heart melted. I beckoned him to climb up to my chest, and helped him do so. I wasn't one for public displays of affection, but due to my current condition and the fact that I might never see Chistery again, I hugged him tight.

A snort from Ursula broke the moment. "Are you quite finished squeezing the life out of your familiar? We gotta go."

I gave her one of my trademark smirks.

"Let's go, you! We have to look scared out of our minds."

We busted out of the castle, and rushed down the mountain. Ursula was making loud, woeful exclamations about the Witch and how evil she was, while I just concentrated on making it to the bottom without a sprained ankle. Despite Glinda's ferocious attempts to the contrary, I had never been the athletic type. By the time we reached the foot of the mountain, the caravan was preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Ursula exclaimed. "My daughter! The Wicked Witch got us!"

"Really?" the driver said with wonder, stepping down from her seat. "How did you escape?"

"She made us her slaves! But we drugged her, didn't we, Illinora? She'll stay good and sleepy for a while now." Ursula looked triumphant.

"So, passage for you and your daughter?"

"No, ma'am, just dear Illinora. She wishes to go to Munchkinland to find Dorothy Gale. I'm afraid I have too many mouths to find to go with her."

The driver feigned sympathy. "How sad for you. That'll be ten Vinkun rupees, please." A shocked look appeared on Ursula's face, but I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out ten rupees. I handed them to the driver. "Thank you, Miss Illinora! You saved your own hide there! I'm Oatsie. Where would you like to sit?"

Relieved, Ursula jumped back in. "Most tragically, my Illinora is unable to speak. But she's as smart as a whip, and can hear just fine."

"Oh," Oatsie said, sounding both surprised and apprehensive. "Well, at least I won't have to kick you out for talking too loud!" She laughed nervously, while Ursula and I chose to ignore that.

"Good luck," Ursula whispered to me. "I have to go home to tend to my lovelorn niece. I'll come back when you're about to leave. Give Fiyero a kiss for me." I gave her a smile of gratitude before following Oatsie to the leading carriage.

"Yo, people, shut up for a minute!" Oatsie yelled as we climbed in. "This is Illinora. She's your new traveling companion. She just escaped from the Wicked Witch of the West, so cut her some slack. She's mute, so cut her some slack. I WILL kick people out of this carriage for rudeness! Is that perfectly clear?" They all mumbled affirmatively. "Good. Illinora, sit wherever you want. We're leaving now, so no more squatting breaks!"

Oatsie returned to her spot behind the horses (which I prayed weren't actually Horses), and I parked myself next to a middle aged woman with her adult son. He looked sketchy, but she looked pretty harmless. "Hello, dearie," she greeted me. "I'm Daffy, and this is my son, Manek. We've never seen the Emerald City before! That's where we're going. Have you ever seen it?"

I nodded.

"You have?! Is it as grand as they all say?"

It was at that moment that I realized that I had forgotten to take that notepad with me. Ugh! Why am I so stupid? I wanted to tell Daffy the truth: that the Emerald City was all smoke and mirrors, but my best option at that point was to smile and nod. _Yes, the EC is simply __wonderful__! So many great sights, especially all the Animals in cages! _

Daffy's eyes brightened. "Oh, fantastic! We're going to have the best time, aren't we, Manny?"

"Sure," Manek replied, eyeing me. "Especially on the way _to _the EC!"

Daffy grew stern. "Now, Manek, what did I say about women? No more flirting, especially since Illinora might already have someone. Do you, dear?"

I nodded, giving Manek a look that clearly said, _If you try anything on me, you'll wish you'd never been born. _I hoped it would sink in.

None of my fellow travelers seemed like they wanted to sleep that night, so I borrowed one of Daffy's suitcases and put it over my head. I hoped we would reach the EC soon; Oatsie didn't seem to tire. Maybe I shouldn't have made a deal with Ursula, but it was too late now. Besides, there was a chance it would all be alright. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"RISE AND SHINE, AND GIVE OZ YOUR GLORY, GLORY! RISE AND SHINE, AND GIVE OZ YOUR GLORY, GLORY! RISE AND SHINE AND, GIVE OZ YOU GLORY, FOR THE UNNAMED GOD!" Sarima. A maunt in our carriage. Every single morning. She thought she could sing, and none of us, not even Oatsie, had the heart to tell her that she most definitely could not. Well, at least it got me up.

After we were all awake, Oatsie would stop the caravan, and a Vinkun hunter named Yasho in the third carriage would go out and catch something that would be our food for that day. One morning I tried to ask him if he was sure that he was catching animals and not Animals, but he only said, "I'm a good man, Miss Illinora. I wouldn't poison anyone." Fine. Good to know.

When we weren't eating, my fellow travelers would play cards, sleep, or gossip about things that were going on in various parts of Oz. One especially dark evening while we were going through Kumbrecia's pass, Shem, a Yunameta tribesman, said, "Last week I heard that the Wicked Witch of the East died. Is that true?"

Milla, a society girl, spoke up. "Of course it's true! She was squished by that flying house just before the mute came onboard!" _No, I don't want to hear this. Please let them move on to another topic. _

"I heard that that Dorothy is going to see the Wizard," Daffy added. "Does she want a leadership position, I wonder?"

"She wishes to go home," Shem answered. "And since she's on Elphaba Thropp's bad side, I don't blame her."

Daffy looked confused. "Elphaba Thropp?"

"Whom you call the Wicked Witch of the West. She has a name; you must realize."

"Well, she doesn't deserve one!" Yasho exclaimed. "Didn't you hear?! She killed our prince! She killed Fiyero Tigulaar!"

_NO! _Without thinking, I stood up angrily. I couldn't believe that Yasho bought into those horrible lies! "Yes, Illinora?" Milla said mockingly. "Do you have something to say?" She started cracking up like a hyena.

Oh, I had a lot of things that I could say – through my fist! But she anticipated my move, and slapped me across the face, just like Glinda had done. That's when the caravan stopped. "Hey!" Oatsie yelled, coming into our cabin. "What in the name of Lurline is going on back here?!"

"She was about to hit me, Oatsie!" Milla whined. "I didn't do anything! It's not fair!"

Oatsie turned to me. "Illinora? Did Milla do anything to hurt your feelings?"

Ugh. I had been a mute for about a month now, and I was still very bad at body language. But I nodded, and pointed to my throat.

"She was hurting your feelings, because – oh sweet Oz, no! Milla! Were you making fun of Illinora's condition?!"

"No! She's a lunatic! She just went for me!" Great. It seemed that wherever I went, no matter what I did, people pointed fingers at me.

"No, she didn't." Everyone turned to look at Daffy, surprised. "Illinora stood up when Yasho said that the Witch had murdered Fiyero – I don't know why, maybe she knew the Vinkun prince – but then Milla started teasing her." Everyone, except Milla, nodded in agreement.

Oatsie went grim. "Milla, please take your things, and find your way to the EC on your own."

"What?!" Milla screeched. "No! I am Lady Milla of the Shale Shallows! I have rights!"

"Well, 'Lady Milla of the Shale Shallows,' why don't you right your prissy self out of my caravan?!" She went, with a huff and a glare at me. I was kind of starting to love Oatsie.

The next night, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of Nessa, and the actual concept of being squished like a bug kept me up. I looked around the silent carriage, and Manek caught my eye. Obviously, he couldn't sleep either. Deciding to forgive him for his initial promiscuity to me, I smiled kindly at him. He smiled back, and to my surprise, came over to sit by me. "Can't sleep?"

I rolled my eyes. _Duh._

He laughed. "Neither can I. That episode yesterday with Milla was wild! Do you get that a lot?"

I nodded, internally laughing about how true that was.

"People are idiots. But hey, that's why there are smart people like you and me." He chuckled. "I'm guessing you knew Prince Fiyero?"

I shrugged.

"Well, the whole thing about the Witch killing him? I think that's a lie. He was in love with her. He must've gotten executed and they just wanted to preserve his reputation." I raised my eyebrow at his extensive knowledge. It was his turn to shrug now. "Politics. I'm fascinated by it. Especially the crazy stuff that happens in this land. Wizards speaking through giant heads, witches getting squashed: it's no wonder the Evians call us uncivilized."

I made a soundless laugh; he was absolutely right. Oz was crazy enough to take three close friends, and make one adored, one hated, and one a martyr.

"You have a beautiful smile," Manek remarked. "You should smile more often."

I jokingly glared at him. _Really? _

"I know, I know, I'm horribly corny. And I'm gonna go to bed now before I embarrass myself further in front of a taken woman." He was flustered. He was genuinely flustered, just like I had been that in the clearing with the Lion cub. And Fiyero …

Manek was infatuated with me simply because I looked like a delicate china doll. Nothing more than that. If he knew who I really was, he would run away screaming. I had to believe that. But I wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I ate breakfast with Manek to reassure him that I was not angry with him. He just overreacted at a simple complement, and frankly, so did I. I was normal now; I should expect remarks like that. I simply had to get used to it. Meanwhile, Daffy slowly warmed up to the idea that her son was not going to seduce or take advantage of an "innocent" young girl. And Milla was gone, so life was improving for me.

About three weeks after the Milla incident, Oatsie announced that we were only one day away from the Emerald City. "I know that the majority of you are getting off at the EC," she said. "So I would advise you to get your things in order now so you don't have to do it in the morning. I want to get to Munchkinland in two weeks. Get packing!"

I saw Manek starting to repack his luggage, so I got down on the floor to help him. I picked up a book entitled "A Political Analysis of All the Ozmas," and knowingly held it out to him.

He grinned. "Oh yeah, that would be mine." He took the book. "Are you getting off at the EC? I forget."

I shook my head.

"Munchkinland, then?" I was sorry to see him so disappointed. "Oh right. You want to find that girl from the Other World. What's her name? Dora? Dormio? Who the hell knows?"

We shared a smile, but then I remembered that he was actually leaving, and that I didn't give up my voice and identity for nothing. _Fiyero, Fiyero … _I turned away from Manek.

"Illinora?" His voice was so tinged with worry that I turned back to him. "I'll … I'll miss you. I know you have someone, and I bet he's … so much better than me, but I just … I just want you to know that you made this trip so much more enjoyable than I thought it was going to be. So … thanks!"

I smiled at him. _You're welcome. _Oz, I was so conflicted!

The next morning, we arrived in the Emerald City. I had been there a little more than two months before, confronting the Wizard and being found by Fiyero. It seemed more like two years, with all the things that had happened. Oatsie stopped by a convenience store to get food for the trip to Munchkinland, and most of the Emerald City itinerants left then. But not Daffy and Manek.

"We paid Oatsie to take us to our hotel," Daffy explained. "It pays to save."

Manek snorted. "Ma, don't subject Illinora to your witty sayings." He turned to me. "She thinks she's so moral."

I grinned. He had obviously never met my father.

"Hey," Manek said, taking out the book I had helped him pack the night before. "You can keep this. I've already read it, like, a million times."

No, I couldn't take his book. My reluctance must have shown on my face.

"It's really okay. I want you to have it."

I nodded and took the book. After all, I wasn't one to pass up a good read. Hoping it wasn't too much, I took his hand. I wanted him to know that I would miss him too. I wanted him to know that I really liked him, and that he had been a good friend to me.

"The Pastorial Inn!" Oatsie called out. "Daffy! Manek!" This was it. He was leaving. This was good, good for both of us.

"Illinora." Manek made me jump in surprise as he kissed my hand. "Goodbye. And good luck finding your man. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

I smiled and nodded, because that was my specialty now: smiling and nodding like an idiot. I motioned to the book that he had given me.

"Oh, you're welcome. I know you'll love it!"

"Goodbye, dear," Daffy said. "I wish you well. Come on, Manek!" One last look, and Manek was gone. Next stop, Munchkinland.

I changed my seat to be closer to Oatsie. The only other people in the carriage now were Munchkinlanders heading home. I was too, I realized. After all, I had grown up in Munchkinland, at Colwen Grounds, the Thropp ancestral home. And the last time I had visited was, again, two months ago, when I first had the _pleasure _of meeting Dorothy Gale. Now I would have to endure her again, for Fiyero's sake. Where was he? Manek had sidetracked me from my desire to find him, but now I would block out any more distractions. No more wasted time; it's much too late.

Once we were on the Red Brick Road, Oatsie asked me, "Do you want me to get on the Yellow Brick Road and drop you off when we reach them, or just drop you off on this road when I hear them?"

Knowing that she would figure it out eventually, I nodded.

"Wait. My bad. Do you want me to get on the Yellow Brick Road?"

Head shake.

"You want me to drop you off on this road when I hear them?"

I nodded. _There we go. _

"Great! I will keep my ears open!"

Two days later, we were in a thick wood. I was dozing, thinking about how my new traveling companions were worried about getting attacked by Animals, and how utterly stupid that when suddenly, Oatsie stopped the carriage.

"Yo, Illinora! We're only about ten feet away from the Yellow Brick Road! I can see them through the trees!"

I looked, and sure enough, there were four figures resting on the side of the road. I stood up and smiled at Oatsie.

"Are you off?"

I nodded and quickly departed the carriage, not wanting a sentimental goodbye.

Not long after I started making my way through the trees, I heard a girl's voice. "Well, Lion, I'm happy you have your supper, but frankly, I'm tired of deer. I'm going to go find some berries!"

"Alright, Dorothy. You have fun with that." A male voice, strong and deep.

I kept walking towards the Yellow Brick Road. Dorothy's footsteps grew closer. I followed the sound; I was so close!

And then I saw her, looking around the woods. She immediately caught sight of me. "Hello!" she said brightly. "Do you know where I could find some berries?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luckily for me, I _did _know where Dorothy could find some berries. So, despite the fact that I had a very strong desire to rip those shoes off her feet, I kindly led her over to the closest blueberry bush. She was thrilled. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, eagerly starting to pick some. "I've been dying for some fruit! I'm traveling with a Lion, and you wouldn't believe how easy it is to get tired of meat!" She stopped picking for a minute and turned to me. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you like some blueberries?"

I nodded and started picking them for myself. She didn't recognize me. Of course she didn't recognize me! That was the whole point!

Dorothy started babbling about her Kan-ziz, and Glinda, and her (false) hope that the Wizard would help her get home. Someone had to tell her what the Wizard was really like, but that was not my job at the moment. "And you?" she asked. "What's your name?"

Two seconds of panic, and then I spied a stone on the ground. Perfect! I started carving into a tree as Dorothy watched confusedly. **I-L-L-I-N-O-R-A. **

"Oh!" she exclaimed happily. "Illinora! What a pretty name! Everyone here has such beautiful names! In fact, I heard that the Wicked Witch of the East's name was Nessarose. Such a pretty name for such a terrible woman, or so I'm told."

When I didn't respond, she finally put two and two together.

"Oh! You can't speak! That's alright; I'll talk enough for the both of us. Aunt Em always says I talk too much. Would you like to come with me to the Emerald City? It looks like you could use some company, and my friends and I can easily keep you company."

I nodded enthusiastically. _Oz, take away the green and she trusts me as easily as Glinda. She'll trust anyone! _I followed her towards the Yellow Brick Road.

"I'm back!" Dorothy said giddily. "And not only do I have berries, but I also have a new friend! This is Illinora. Ilinora, these are my friends: the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion! Oh, and this is Toto." She picked up her little mutt, and it growled at me. _Ugh. _"Well? Let's all welcome Illinora!"

"Welcome, Illinora," the Lion deadpanned.

"Hello," the Tin Man said, and my mouth nearly dropped open. _Boq! _Of course! How many tin men could there be in Oz? But why was he traveling with this girl? Maybe it was because of me. Of course. He wanted to get back at me for saving his life.

"Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked. "I know you can't be asleep." But he sure seemed to be, splayed out on the road like newly laid out clothes.

"Huh?" He jumped up. "I was dozing. But I heard everything: new traveling companion, Illinora, yeah. Hi! Nice to meet you! Yeah. I also heard Dorothy talking to you in the woods. Can't speak? That's a bummer." He turned to his other companions. "See? I'm not completely brainless!"

"Oh yes, you are," Boq sighed. But everybody, including the Scarecrow, laughed at that. This strange girl had somehow brought them all together in a way that I didn't think possible. The Wizard had been wrong. A positive goal brought folks together better than an enemy ever could.

We had dinner, and then Dorothy and the Lion went to sleep. I found myself infected with insomnia again, and I did not fancy sitting with someone who was out to get me, so I went over to where the Scarecrow was sitting, contemplating life. He looked happy to have company. "Oh, hey … Illinora, is it? Nice, good Vinkun name. Are you from there?"

I nodded, surprised at his knowledge. He seemed to be surprised too, as he stopped talking suddenly. He looked a little embarrassed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the Scarecrow looked like he had just gotten an inspiration. "I'm gonna ask a stupid question. Can you read and write?"

I nodded. _I think I know where you're going with this … _

"Sweet Oz!" He jumped up. "You need a … something you could write on, you know, to talk to us! I'm gonna get you one!"

My face clearly displayed the obvious question: _How? _

The Scarecrow sighed. "I don't know. And, I've only known you for a couple hours, but I … I don't know … I'm just … looking for someone, and … you look … I don't know!"

I was thinking about how to tell him that I was looking for someone too, when suddenly, we heard a scream. The Scarecrow and I looked at each other and came to a silent consensus. Dorothy. And then a cackle. My cackle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She couldn't have done this, I thought. Ursula was my friend, my ally. But Ozdammit, that was _my _cackle! I would recognize it anywhere! "That sounds like the Witch," the Scarecrow said stupidly as we ran towards the others. "Dorothy must be terrified." _No shit. _Well, maybe it wasn't Ursula. Maybe Morrible had captured her and taken my voice. Yes, and maybe Glinda was reading _The Oziad _voluntarily!

We got to where the others were, and saw Dorothy, Boq, and the Lion huddled together on the ground, and _her _standing on top of a barn wearing _my _dress and _my _hat and _my _voice and _my _everything! Nobody else noticed the seashell around her neck, but to me, that was a fingering fact.

"I ask you so nicely once again," Ursula sneered at Dorothy, creeping me out beyond belief. "Those shoes are MY PROPERTY, and I WANT THEM BACK!" I knew that the right thing to do at that time was to support Dorothy in her terror, but I was suddenly very sick to my stomach.

I heard Boq curse, and the Scarecrow whisper, "This can't be happening."

"And as for you fine gentlemen, stay away from her! Or I'll stuff a mattress with you! And you two! I'll throw you into a lake so that you'll rust and drown!"

The Lion squeaked rather loudly before Boq shushed him. What was Ursula's angle here?!

She turned to me and gave a knowing smirk. "Hello, Illinora. We meet again. Think you can help this little brat from Kan-ziz? Well, remember what I did to you before! You can't drug me for long!" I tried not to, but I fainted. I had faced the Wizard's guard and angry witch hunters in my time, but nothing is more terrifying than someone pulling off your act better than you can.

The next thing I remember was Dorothy's voice calling out to me. "Illinora! Illinora! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, and saw all four of them standing around me, like a vigil. I nodded and took Boq's arm to stand up. The ground was still rocking back and forth, but at least I didn't feel like I was about to vomit. Progress, progress.

"The Witch is gone," Boq informed me with a smile. "Dorothy told her off." He grinned proudly at Dorothy, who blushed profusely.

"I didn't do much," she said modestly. "I just told her that she ought to be ashamed of herself for frightening people like that. 'Cause it's true." She had no idea.

The Scarecrow and the Lion were still in shock. "I need to clean myself up," the Lion announced, his voice shaking. "I think I had an accident."

"Wow," the Scarecrow breathed. "She was evil."

Boq snorted. "Of course she was evil! She's the Wicked Witch of the West! What do you expect? That she'd be giving out Lurlinemus presents?!"

"Not exactly." I noticed that the Scarecrow was subdued for the rest of the day.

The next night, I was lying under a Quoxwood tree, trying to go to sleep, when suddenly someone poked me. Panicking, I leapt up, only to see … myself. Ursula. She grinned. "Nice touch with the fainting yesterday. What did you think?"

I huffed and started writing on the tree. **The deal was that you would keep my voice for me, not that you would terrorize Oz while impersonating me! **

Ursula laughed. "Oh, honey, someone's gotta do it! Your dictator Wizard fellow would get suspicious if his number one public enemy just disappeared! Besides, I love your laugh. Any luck finding Lover Boy?"

I shook my head fiercely, clearly sending the message: _I completely regret not getting Chistery to pitch you off a cliff! _

"Well, you'll find him eventually," Ursula said dismissively, ignoring my ire. "Oh, by the way, your monkeys bailed a few weeks ago. They started jibber jabbering about how I wasn't you, and they wanted to serve their true mistress, blah blah blah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab some food, before going back to my world to check on dear Ariel. She thinks she's got the same deal as you!" Then, she went into the sky on _my broomstick_! She had betrayed me, and I had been so desperate to find Fiyero that I had fallen far it.

The next morning, I was jolted awake by the Scarecrow. "Illinora! Wake up! I'm bearing gifts and breakfast!"

Disoriented, I sat up, and saw that it was still dark. _What in Oz is going on?! _

"Dorothy and the Lion are still asleep," the Scarecrow said. "And the Tin Man … who knows? Here, I got some nuts, and some merchandise from a late night traveling salesman." He handed me a notepad and a pen, and I'm sure I looked like he had given me a diamond ring.

I snatched them from him, and immediately wrote, **Thank you so much! I lost my other one when I left the Vinkus. **

He snickered. "Nice."

**Yeah, laugh all you want, very funny. I'll have you know: I was escaping from the Witch. **

On my mention of, well, myself, the Scarecrow darkened. "She captured you?"

I nodded. **I was her slave. **

"No," he said in disbelief. "She couldn't have done that. She's just … scared. She's got a lot going on. She's not just some … evil thing!"

My heart started to accelerate. **You know the Witch? **

He looked embarrassed again. "Well … no. But she can't be all they say she is, can she? I mean, she's a person, just like you and me!" No, I still had to be careful. He could have no idea what he was talking about. He was a scarecrow!

For lack of something else to say, I wrote, **Like you and me? **

"Yeah." Then, the Scarecrow looked like he had another revelation. The worst suddenly came true. "Elphaba?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In utter terror, I leapt up and started running, anywhere away from him. How did he know it was me? And more alarmingly, how did he know my name? It didn't matter. I had to make my escape quickly before he went to go tell the others. Oh, curse Ursula for stealing my broomstick!

"Elphaba! Wait!" The Scarecrow caught up to me. I desperately tried to back away from him, but I failed to notice that there was a rather large rock behind me. I ended up falling on my side. _Mother of Lurline! _He pulled me upright. "Elphaba, what did you do to yourself? Fae, it's me. It's Fiyero."

_NO! _Out of options, I shook my head and slapped him.

Ozdamn him; he laughed. "Okay, maybe I deserved that." Then he turned serious again. "Fae, your spell worked. It turned me into this." He cracked a smile that was strangely familiar. And terrifying. "Wow, you really are mute, aren't you? Elphaba Thropp couldn't stay silent on her own, I know."

I grabbed the notepad from him. **What did I first say to you the morning after we found each other? **

He smiled. "I remember you sleepily mumbled, 'Yero my hero,' and I fell in love with you all over again. And then you got into some silly nonsense about how you weren't beautiful …"

Oh my Oz, it was him! His burlap lips felt different, of course, but they still felt like _him_. Oh, thank Oz! I was starting to think that Ursula had lied about him too. But she hadn't, and nothing else mattered anymore, because Fiyero was alive!

I returned his grin as we broke away. "Oh Fae, I can't believe I found you. No, correction, you found me! Elphaba, what happened? How did you manage this?"

**That wasn't me on top of the barn the other day. **

"I figured that, thank you. Who was it?"

**Ursula, a witch from the Other World. I made a deal with her that I probably shouldn't have. **

"Your voice for a degreenification?"

I nodded. **I know, it was stupid of me. I just wanted to find you. I wasn't thinking clearly. **I was a little ashamed now.

But Yero's eyes shone with admiration. "You love to talk, and you gave that up for me. Fae, that's not stupid; that's … noble! I don't know what I did to deserve it!"My brand new notepad fell on the ground as I told him exactly what he did to deserve it.

Suddenly, there was a squeal. "Scarecrow! Illinora! Goodness gracious!" We turned to see Dorothy grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Dorothy!" Fiyero said with a smirk. "I hope there is a dire emergency that you're up this early." He raised a painted eyebrow.

Dorothy giggled. "I was just looking for breakfast. But I think I found something much better! Romance! Uncle Henry and Aunt Em _never _are romantic! At least not in front of me!"

I grinned. **Well, this wasn't meant to be in front of you either. **I wiggled the notepad in her face.

"Sorry," Dorothy said with a sheepish smile. "May I eat with you two lovebirds? The Lion's hunting and the Tin Man's helping."

Fiyero and I exchanged a look of acknowledgment. _Boq. _"Of course you can eat with us, Dorothy. There's enough for both you and Illinora. As for me, well, I'm stuffed." Of course, they didn't notice at first, but I started laughing at that. Ah, Yero! Always making some dumb yet funny joke!

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "You've been making that joke since I met you."

"Illinora thinks it's funny." He winked at me.

"Trust me, Illinora, after about two meals, that joke will be as stale as Aunt Em's Christmas rolls! I'm warning you now!" We grinned, and I suddenly realized that I might be able to accomplish one more of my goals.

**I like your shoes, **I told her.

"Oh, thanks!" Dorothy exclaimed, beaming. "Glinda the Good Witch gave them to me." _Hell she did. _"They belonged to the Wicked Witch of the East."

I took it slow. **They're really pretty. I wonder if they're real rubies. **

"I … think so." She examined them. "Glinda said they were." I wondered if I had gone too far, but Dorothy was so naïve that she still didn't suspect a thing.

So I tried my luck. **Could I try them on? **

Dorothy's face fell. "I wish you could. But Glinda must've put some sort of spell on them. My socks must reek by now!"

I sighed and shrugged. The shoes would be nice to have, but now that I had Fiyero, everything else seemed to matter less. Yet there were still lingering questions: what now? How would Fiyero and I extricate ourselves from the others? Would the deal I made with Ursula hold? As I thought about it, a crazy thought came into my mind. Ursula wanted the job of the Wicked Witch? She could have it! But no, if she got captured on my behalf, it would be my fault, and too much was already my fault.

As we got closer and closer to the Emerald City, Fiyero sensed what I was thinking. "Any ideas on what to do when we get to the EC?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head.

"Good! 'Cause I do!"

I gave him a look. _Really? _

"We go in to see the Wizard, he'll break Dorothy's heart, we'll comfort her, send her to Shiz, and then go to Ix."

**And Glinda? **

Fiyero sighed. "We'll try to leave her a note. But really, she shouldn't know where we're going. We have to be safe." He was right. But the last time I had seen Glinda, we had been at each other's throats. I wanted to tell her I was sorry. She taught me how to relate to people, any person, so I owed her.

The next day, the trees thinned into nothing. We all saw the emerald glow, but Dorothy reacted first. "Oh my goodness, is that what I think it is?"

"That's the Emerald City," Boq confirmed.

"Pretty flowers around it," the Lion remarked. "What are those, pansies?"

My heart dropped to the ground. I had been angry and grief struck and depressed, and I cast a spell without thinking. Those weren't pansies surrounding the Emerald City. They were poppies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies! Your Majesty, "Conceal, Don't Feel" was one of the first fics I ever read, and it's one of my favorites. Thank you for honoring my story with your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I started scribbling furiously. They all were running into the poppy field, and I chased after them desperately. We were all going to be goners if we succumbed to the spell. My spell. Of course, I would probably not be affected since I was the one who cast it, and Fiyero and Boq couldn't sleep, but Dorothy and the Lion! The dog was already asleep in Dorothy's arms, though she hadn't noticed it yet. I rushed to catch up to Fiyero.

**These are poppies! **He stopped running when I shoved the notepad in his face. **I set these up as a trap for Dorothy. We need to get out of here! **

Fiyero nodded. "People! Tin Man! Lion! Dorothy! Illinora says these flowers are poppies! That means you could conk out forever!"

"Really?" Dorothy asked, slowly coming up to us. "I _am _a little sleepy." She yawned and fell into Fiyero's arms, leaving me catch the dog.

"Fight it, Dorothy! We're nearly there!" But she merely groaned in response. She was asleep.

"Scarecrow!" Boq called from six feet away. "I can't move the Lion!"

"Hang tight! I'm gonna see what Illinora can do!" He turned to me. "Fae, can you reverse the spell?"

I shook my head. **You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast! Plus, I'm not sure I could cast a spell when I'm like this. But I'll try. **He gave me a grin of encouragement. I handed him the dog.

"Hey! I don't want him!"

I gave Fiyero a look. _I need to concentrate, mister. _So I thought about it, and I realized that the only way to fix this was to kill the poppies altogether. But how? Weather spells were very difficult, and the only known person who could truly produce ice and snow was the Arendellian queen, and she wasn't available. Oz had placed an embargo on Arendelle once she had been crowned. Plus, nonverbal magic, yeesh! I'd never even attempted it before. _Nix ad terram veni. Nix ad terram veni. Nix ad terram veni. NIX AD TERRAM VENI! _I felt my knees buckle.

"Fae!" No, I was not going to faint twice in front of these idiots! I tried to push up against Fiyero, but given his new constitution, we both ended up on the ground. We both started laughing. "Fae, you did it! It's snowing!"

Indeed I had! Snow was now everywhere: my hair, Yero's straw, the poppies. Especially the poppies. Dodo (or was it Toto?) was jolted awake, and he bolted for Dorothy, who was starting to stir again. "Hey!" the Lion called. "Little help here! He's rusted!"

"Huh?" Dorothy groaned, forcing herself to stand up. "Who's rusted?"

"The Tin Man, who else?" Fiyero told her impatiently. "Where's the oil can?"

"In my basket. Why would he rust in a light snowfall?" Then she got even more confused. "Wait. Why is it snowing?"

At that, Fiyero brightened. "Well, I learned that Illinora is something of a sorceress." He grinned proudly at me. I felt my face get hot. It was just a little snowfall, and I had nearly passed out while trying to do it.

**It's a practical skill in the Vinkus, **I said. **Everyone knows a little magic. Here, I'll help ****B****the Tin Man. **

Dorothy's eyes widened. "By magic?"

Fiyero chuckled. "No, I think she needs the oil can."

"Oh."

I took the oil can and made my way over to Boq. Since he only had memories of Elphaba turning him into tin, he might as well have good memories of Illinora helping him. I knew that the sweet boy who was in love with Glinda was still in there, if only I could reach him. Everyone silently watched as I oiled all his joints, carefully checking to make sure they worked right. Even once Boq could talk again, he stayed silent as I did my work. Solidarity?

"Thank you, Illinora," he said when I was done. "I feel as good as new now."

_You're welcome. _Lurline knows, he hadn't been that grateful to me the first time I had tried to help him.

We made our way through the dead poppies, and got on the last few feet of the Yellow Brick Road. Dorothy rang the bell, and after a ridiculous misunderstanding with a very incompetent guard, we were let into the Emerald City. Dorothy looked absolutely agog, and I remembered a time when I had been just as amazed at the EC's splendor. Fiyero took my hand.

"Look at me. I'm walking the streets of the Emerald City with my girlfriend. If we weren't both wanted criminals, it would be romantic. Oz, it's still romantic!" I laughed. Little did the Wizard know …

"IT'S THE WITCH!" Automatically, my heart started going a mile a minute, but then I remembered that they couldn't be talking about me; I was invisible. I gave Dorothy a confused look, and she pointed up to the sky with a shaking finger. Then I saw her.

Ursula was flying rather well for someone who normally swims. I panicked when I saw smoke coming off of my broomstick, but then I realized she was writing some sort of message: I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THIS. SURRENDER DOROTHY. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. I would tell her later that I didn't know how to do that either.

"W-what do we do now?" Dorothy asked once Ursula was gone.

"I'll tell you what we do," Boq declared. "We go in there, and we see the Wizard. We don't pay attention to some wicked old witch!" _Control, control. He doesn't know any better. _I managed to keep calm. Fiyero, on the other hand, kicked a flower pot and ended up falling backward. I rushed over to help him.

"Yeah, that's right," he said unconvincingly. "I'm not afraid of a witch!" We shared a look that was imperceptible to our companions.

It was decided that I would wait outside while the others went in to see the Wizard. I guess if I was really playing along, I would ask "His Supreme Ozness" for my voice, but I just didn't feel it. As I sat outside the Palace, I felt someone tap me. "Miss?"

I turned confusedly to see a young man in a butler's uniform. _Yes?_

"Lady Glinda wants to see you."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Elle Dottore**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Glinda! What could this mean? How could she know of my recent actions? She couldn't know! I decided, on my way to her Emerald City estate, that I would be Illinora at all costs. Fiyero was right. She couldn't know about our plans. I loved her too much.

Glinda's house was in the northernmost part of the Emerald City, with all the fancy trappings that people of her state seemed to require. It was painted pink, not only Glinda's favorite color, but also the official color of Gilikin. But all of it was so very _Glinda_!

The butler lead me inside. "She's in the drawing room."

I nodded. **Where is that? **

"Up those stairs, second door to the right, miss."

**Did Lady Glinda say why she wanted me? **

He shrugged. "No. Personally, I think she's doing some charity, based on your … condition. But who knows?" I bolted up the stairs before he could insult me further.

I knocked on the second door on the right. "Come in!" Glinda sang, making me grin despite myself. I entered to find Glinda sitting on the sofa in a ball gown. A ball gown! At home! I will never understand that. The next thing I noticed was quite a shock. Glinda's beautiful golden curls were gone; her hair was cropped close to her head. I decided not to ask. She waited patiently as I started writing.

**You wanted to see me, Lady Glinda? **

"Uh-huh, I did!" She bounced giddily from her seat. "You're traveling with Dorothy Gale, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, then I'm a little confusified. Why aren't you seeing His Ozness?"

**He can't give me anything, **I said. **Why have you called me here? I'm just a Vinkun girl. Can I go now? My friends are probably done with the Wizard by now. **

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, do you think I'm that air headed?!" Before I could even comprehend what had just happened, Glinda was squeezing me extremely hard for someone so petite.

I extracted myself to write. **I can expl **

She snatched the notepad from me. "There's no need to explain! That creepy octopus lady told me everything! Fiyero's alive?! You gave up your voice?! Elphie! You're smarter than that! Couldn't you tell that Ursula was very shady?"

I grabbed the notepad back. **You obviously couldn't tell either! Or is short hair the new "in" style? **

Glinda sighed. "She said that there was a price for everything, and she wouldn't tell me anything about you unless I … gave her my hair." She started to cry; I knew how important hair was to Glinda. I put my arm around her. "It took her five minutes to explain that she wasn't you; I didn't believe her! She had your voice and everything! It was so creepy!"

**She asks for what's most valuable. She knows our very desires. How? I don't know. **

"Oh, Elphie, have you found Fiyero?"

No. I couldn't lie to her. But I couldn't tell her the truth either and put her in danger. So, slowly, I wrote, **I don't think I'll see his face again. **

"Can I please slap her?!"

**Who? **

"Ursula! She's a liar! She essentially stole your voice! Not to mention my hair!"

I smiled at that. **Give her some credit. She's pretending to be me. That's not an easy job. **

"Yeah, but …" Suddenly, there was a clamor from outside. We rushed to the window, which overlooked the whole city, and saw Ursula struggling to fend off several guards who held her tightly.

"THE WITCH! WE'VE GOT THE WITCH!" No. I had to save her. No one deserved to be captured by the Wizard's army. Not even Ursula.

Glinda knew what I was thinking. "Elphie, don't you dare turn yourself in. They'll kill you! You're a genius, but sometimes you can be so stupid!"

I shook my head. **I have to, Glin. She shouldn't be punished for what I did. **

"But you didn't do anything!" Glinda screeched. "She's EVIL! SHE DESERVES IT!" I grabbed her arm.

**No one deserves to be burnt at the stake! Because that's what they'll definitely do to her. **Glinda had to struggle to read what I was writing; my hand was shaking so much.

But once she deciphered it, she panicked. "Burnt at the stake?! ELPHIE! YOU CAN'T BE BURNT AT THE STAKE! I'D MISS YOU!"

**You think I want to do this?! **She didn't understand. She was only thinking of me, instead of someone who really didn't deserve to be caught up in any of this. I hated to leave Glinda again, but I had to do something right for once in my life.

Of course, she made it hard for me. "Elphie, think about this," Glinda said, blocking the doorway. "You're throwing your life away for the sake of a lying, old hag! What would Doctor Dillamond think of that?!"

**Don't throw that in my face! **I wrote angrily. **I know he wouldn't be too happy that I have given up the one thing he struggled to keep! But I have to fix this. **

"Oh, you! You're always fixing everything!"

Time was running short. **Glinda, I'm sorry about Fiyero. I'm sorry you had to give up your hair. I'm sorry I have to leave you. But I do. And you must not say a single word in my favor! Promise? **

"But Elphie …" No, she couldn't say no to this. I gave her a look. She sighed. "Alright, fine. Now, can I at least get a hug?"

I nodded and embraced my best friend for the last time. Then, I let her go, gave her a friendly nod, and went out of the room. I doubted that we would ever see each other again.

Ursula was being tried outside in the courtyard of the palace. All of the Emerald City was watching, and it didn't take me long to find Fiyero and the others. "The Wizard said he'd speak to us again after this," Fiyero told me. "Where were you, Fae?"

But just then, the magistrate stepped out of the Palace. Madam Morrible. Of course. Everyone went silent. "Citizens of Oz," she began. "Today is magnificent day for the whole nation, because the Wicked Witch of the West has finally been brought to justice!" Everyone cheered. People had hated me for so long that this didn't even faze me anymore. "Now, before we proceed, does the accused have anything to say for herself?"'

Ursula, now in chains, stood up as best she could. "Yes, Madam Morrible, I do have something to say for myself," she said almost mockingly. "I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West. She is." My heart almost stopped as Ursula pointed to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I slapped my hand over Fiyero's mouth before he could ruin his new reputation. But Madam Morrible didn't seem to take Ursula seriously. "You're not the Wicked Witch of the West?" she said with a laugh. "Funny, you look an awful lot like her. Girl, come forward, please. Let's compare!"

"Fae, no!" But I tore myself out of his grip and walked towards the Palace. People mumbled in disbelief as I slowly made my way past them.

Morrible pretended to think. "Hmm. You do look similar. Except I see one miniscule little difference. You're green. She's not." I broke out into a sweat as the crowd began to laugh and jeer.

"I can fix that!" Ursula screeched. "Just wait! That's your villain, just with her skin paled and her voice gone. I took it from her, Madam!" No. She couldn't do this! We had a deal! But Ursula mumbled a few words under her breath, and immediately, I saw the green coming back onto my fingertips, spreading rapidly up my arms.

Morrible was outraged. "Stop! Why are you doing this to an innocent girl?! You wicked witch!" But then she looked at me more closely. "You do look like Miss Elphaba. Can you speak?"

With a glare in Ursula's direction, I shook my head.

"And so all the court can be rest assured, are you …?"

But suddenly there was a ripping of garments, and Ursula stood before us in all her glory. "I am Ursula, the sorceress of the seas, recently kicked out of my kingdom for trying to restore my rightful position as queen." She turned to me. "Old Triton got his way. Face it, people, Elphaba Thropp never quite figured out how to do transfiguration, as our Tin Woodman knows all too well. So, Madam, I have got your wicked witch for you. What do I get?"

Stunned, Madam Morrible struggled to speak. "You … you get an indefinite sentence in Southstairs for terrorizing the Emerald City and impersonating a wanted fugitive! And you! You are definitely the Wicked Witch of the West; I see that clearly now. You're going to Southstairs as well until we can set up a place for you to be burnt at the stake! Take them away!" Ursula thrashed about as she was led away. Another person I couldn't save.

Then, a pained voice broke through the crowd. "NO! SHE CAN'T! I LOVE HER! FAE!" I caught a glimpse of Dorothy, Boq, and the Lion all trying to hold Fiyero back before I was handcuffed and carted away by at least three Gale Force soldiers. I hated to do this to him, but I couldn't lie anymore. Hopefully, he would find someone who could really love him, and be with him, without any danger.

Southstairs! I had heard many horror stories about Oz's worst prison, but all my mental pictures of it could not do it justice. They did not bother to dig any graves; bones of humans and Animals were strewn everywhere. We approached a cell where a young man hung onto the bars, deathly pale. Manek!

"Hey Irijson," one of the guards greeted him. "Here's the Wicked Witch of the West. She's your new cellmate. This'll teach you not to be a commi!" And he thrust me in with Manek. The slam of the door was deafening.

Manek looked up at me. "I never thought you'd get caught. I think you're innocent, though. One person can't do all those evil things that they say you've done."

There were chips on the floor of the cell, so I started carving into the wall. **It's me, Illinora. I'm sorry I lied to you. Long story. **

His eyes widened as he took me in. "Wow! You _are _Illinora! So, you're the Witch?"

I nodded. **My name is Elphaba. **

"Elphaba." Manek thought for a moment. "It's a pretty name. Why did you disguise yourself? How did you lose your voice?"

I shook my head. **I don't want to talk about it. **

Manek shrugged. "I understand. The Wizard is an ass. Two weeks ago, I started a riot over Animal segregation. Why? Because it's stupid! But the Gale Force brought it down, and I was nibbed. Ma nearly died of embarrassment. But I'm a communist, and I stick to my beliefs! Are you a communist?"

**I'm not sure. As long as the Animals are equal … **

He launched into an explanation. "Communism is all about everyone getting the same thing, no matter what. Animals, humans, whatever. The stupid Wizard allowed some books from his world to be released, and let's just say I got a hold of one or two." He moved aside some of the chips and revealed a book buried underneath. "Here. _The Communist Manifesto _by Karl Marx. It's a great read!"

**I liked the Ozma book. **

Manek smiled. "I knew you would!"

Suddenly, our cell door opened again, and the same guard came back. "Yo, Wicked Witch! You have a visitor."

/

**Merry Lurlinemas, fellow Ozians!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! **

**Here's my cast list for this story: **

**Elphaba – Idina Menzel (UQC, I know you're probably picturing Willemijn, and that's cool too) **

**Ursula – Patti LuPone (and sometimes Idina of course)**

**Glinda – Megan Hiltey **

**Fiyero – Aaron Tviett **

**Manek – Anthony Rapp **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 11

Ursula stood in the doorway with a triumphant smirk on her face. "You have fifteen minutes," the guard told her. "If you loiter, I'll assume you like it here and put you right back in where you came from."

Ursula chuckled. "Don't worry, sir, I'll aim to be out in ten!" I jumped as the door slammed shut again. She turned to me. "Sorry I had to spin that on you. I was out of options. Here's your dress. Stupid Morrible didn't bother putting me in the magic proof cell, so look! It's as good as new!" I snatched back my black gown while Ursula kept talking. "You're a very attractive woman, Elphaba, but I must say, green on green? Not the best."

"Why did you betray her like that?" Manek demanded.

"Ah! Manek!" Ursula exclaimed. "Trying your luck with a taken woman? Not wise at all, I assure you. Here, have some of this. I can tell you get whipped a lot in this place." She held out a vile of something that looked very suspicious.

_Don't take it, _my eyes pleaded Manek.

He nodded slightly. "I'm tough. I can take any beatings they give me." _Oh, thank Oz! _

Ursula frowned in frustration. "Right. Elphaba and I need some privacy, so I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. Dormi magno!" I rushed over to catch Manek as he fell, fast asleep.

I glared at Ursula.

"No time for anger!" she said desperately. "I had to do that so he wouldn't blab about our plan. Quick! Put that dress on! You might as well keep your image while you burn."

I started carving again. **You want me to die?! **

"No! No, no, no! Of course not! We're gonna fake your death!" At my blank expression, she continued. "I already got your boyfriend out of Oz. Man, he is crazy over you! But anyway, you are going to drink a potion that will temporarily change the effect that fire has on you. Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow at noon. When you burn, you will be transported to the southern border of Oz. Fiyero and I will be waiting for you there. Meanwhile, you will leave behind ashes that will satisfy those silly Ozians. It's foolproof!" She held out another bottle of blue liquid that I was very wary of.

I pulled my hair out from under my dress, and made a quick swipe for Ursula's necklace. This was long overdue. I opened the seashell, and gasped as a small current of air rushed into me. I cleared my throat. "Except for the part where this all might be another trick of yours," I said to a dumbfounded Ursula. _Ha ha, who's speechless now? _"I trusted you, you abused that trust. I'm done with your ingenious plans!"

"Elphaba, you will DIE tomorrow if you don't go along with this!" She clutched my hand tightly, but I knew it was all an act. "I would never forgive myself if you died!"

"Oh, so it's all about you and your guilty conscience! I see."

Ursula was almost in tears now. "Think of Fiyero! His world would be utterly shattered if you died tomorrow! Believe me, I am finished with scheming! That got me thrown out of the sea. And now Ariel has her happily ever after, and dammit, I want you to have yours! If anything, it'll give me some hope that somebody besides a pretty princess can have a happily ever after."

"Still all about you." I knew I was being cold, but I was not going to be fooled twice.

Her nostrils flared. "You're a stupid little witchling who thinks she's SO alone and SO betrayed! I'm older and wiser than you, and I say you're lucky to have a few people who will mourn you! I didn't have that! Now, drink that potion!"

"No. Get out of here!"

Ursula sighed. "The worst it could do is poison you, and you're already under a death sentence, so you might as well go for it. I'm not playing games anymore. This is a matter of life and death! Yours! So drink!"

"FINE!" I swiped the bottle from her and drank. I gasped once more as the stuff burned my esophagus and stomach. Ursula caught me before I could fall.

"I know, it burns," she said comfortingly. "But it's just your body's constitution changing. It'll be over soon."

I stood up, ignoring the pain. "If this doesn't work," I said, "tell him I love him, and tell him to get over me. Please." She had to know how essential this was.

"I will," Ursula said solemnly. "But it will. I promise! Now, I have to go, but keep silent! They all think you're a mute, and we'll just let them continue thinking that."

"Even Manek?"

"Even Manek. Good luck. Ozspeed, as you say here." She left, and I could hear her arguing with the guard all the way down the hall.

Manek woke up in time for dinner. "What a witch!" he groaned to me. "Now I've got a hangover! Oh, nice dress."

I gave a thank-you smile and motioned towards the meal that had been brought for us. We ate in silence, both rendered speechless not by a magic spell, but by the things that we feared to say.

**There you have it! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, I awoke long before Manek did. Breakfast was delivered, and the guard who brought it was not in the best mood. "Wake the commi up," he barked at me. "Oh, wait. You can't, because that old woman has your voice! This is your last meal, Witch. Enjoy it!"

I glared at him before proceeding to gently shake Manek. That guard was just asking for a curse up his rear, but I had more important things to worry about. Manek woke up with a groan, and we ate. It was just as quiet as last night's dinner until Manek asked, "Illinora?"

I jerked my head up in surprise. Why was he using my fake name?

He smiled sheepishly. "I know that's not your real name, but it's the name I got to know you as. What's going to happen to you today is … horrible, and I just wish there was something I could do to … stop it, or at least make you feel better. I think you've figured out that I am desperately in love with you, and you haven't turned me into a toad because of it, so that's good. But, before you … you know … I wanna know how you feel."

I was tired of writing things out, especially since I had my voice back, but it would not be wise to reveal that I could speak again, so I just smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. Before I knew it, his other hand was on my cheek. Our faces moved closer together … _NO! _I suppressed a yelp as I leaped away from him.

"I-I'm sorry," Manek stuttered. "That was … stupid of me. Of course, you're still in love with that prince. I take it you didn't find him?"

I shook my head.

"So the bastards really did kill him? Oz, Elphaba, I'm sorry."

I sighed and went over to the wall. **I never have understood why people apologize at someone's death. You didn't kill Fiyero. **

He shrugged. "I guess it's just one of those common courtesy type things that are drilled into us when we're young."

Trying not to absentmindedly move my vocal chords, I stood up and went over to my section of the cell. I picked up my hat from where Ursula had placed in the day before, and put it on. I turned back to see Manek grinning despite himself.

"You do look foreboding like that. I guess you want to go out with a bang, huh?"

**It'll give them satisfaction, to see the very image of the thing they hate burn away to ashes. I think it's the spectacle that counts here. **

Manek suddenly seemed to get an idea. "What if you escape? No, seriously! When they come to get you, I'll cause a commotion, and then you can run!"

I shook my head sadly. **I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Where would I run to? Plus, I don't want to get you into any trouble. They could torture you about where I've gone. **

"True. Is that what happened to-?"

I nodded vigorously before he could finish. Even though Fiyero was alive (in a sense), I didn't like thinking about how close he came to sacrificing himself for me.

Manek started to get upset. "Oh, Nor, you don't deserve any of this! It makes me so … outraged to think of an innocent girl like you having EVERYTHING taken away, just like that! Nor, I promise you, one day, I will get out of this shithole and make the Wizard pay!" It touched my heart to know that he was deadly serious.

A few hours later, our cell door opened, and about six guards came in. One of them was the one who had attended me from the start. "Well, Witch, it's time," he told me. "Tie her hands."

"Her NAME is ELPHABA!" Manek suddenly shouted in a rage.

"You shut up, commi!" The rope dug into my wrists as one of the other guards yanked me by it, but I kept my eyes on Manek until we were out of the cell.

It was on that walk to the courtyard that I learned just how mentally disturbed the Wizard's soldiers are. "We should just kill her ourselves, you know? I could bash her into that wall. I bet her blood is green too." Really?!

"No! Madam Morrible would have us for lunch! You heard her, she wants that little girl to light the first match." So now Dorothy was involved with this. Great.

"She has such beautiful hair. I never noticed. We should cut it, and distribute it as a trophy!"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!"

"No! It could be cursed! It's best if she burns altogether." And such like.

They had set up a large platform in the courtyard of the Palace. In the middle, there was a wooden stake that was only two feet taller than me, with branches scattered around it. Down below, the whole Emerald City population was milling around, eagerly waiting for the show to start. My captors gave Morrible a nod, and she took to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began. "The moment Oz has been waiting for for almost three years! Bring the Witch forward!" Butterflies suddenly started fluttering in my stomach as I was led onto the platform. Morrible kept talking above the jeers and laughter of the Ozians. "And now may I introduce the lady of the hour, Miss Dorothy Gale!" Though I was being tied to the stake at this point, I saw, between guards, Dorothy nervously walk up Madam Morrible.

The crowd went wild. Boq and the Lion were right up front, chanting Dorothy's name. She smiled tentatively. "Hello people!" she called out.

Morrible signaled for the crowd to be quiet. "Dorothy is going to be taken home by His Ozness soon, but before she goes, she has sportingly agreed to do this little favor for us. Are you ready, dearie?"

"Um, miss?" Dorothy started. "Exactly … how do you do it? I've never burnt anyone before!"

Everyone laughed at her little joke, and Morrible began an explanation. "See that torch over there? You just take a branch, and use it to get some fire, and then lay your branch wherever you want on the Witch! Does that make sense, dearie?"

Dorothy nodded, and then carefully knelt down in front of me. She picked up a branch, and then obtained the fire. I automatically tensed. This was it. As Dorothy walked over to me, I could see that her hands were shaking. Poor thing, she didn't want to do this. She leaned into me. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I acknowledged her apology with a nod, and gave her a look to urge her on.

She knelt down, and set my shoes on fire. The crowd exploded into thunderous cheering. I felt nothing as the fire spread up my legs. Ursula had done it! The last thing I saw before it was all black was Dorothy leaping down from the platform and a fleck of pink from a nearby window. My only regret.

A minute later, I landed hard, and the world came back into focus. I was in a marsh, at Oz's southern border. I stood up and saw Ursula, and a certain handsome face that I never expected to see again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this is the final chapter. :(**

**At this point, I probably should mention that I own neither Wicked nor The Little Mermaid. Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"Fiyero!" I broke out into a run and fell into his arms. As his lips touched mine, I knew we were safe at last. He alone had the power to dispel all my worries, all my regret.

He released me after about two solid minutes. "Fae," he breathed, sounding too happy for words. "Oh Fae, it's so good to hear your voice again!"

Ursula broke the moment. "That was all her. She swiped that shell right off my neck!"

A giggle escaped my lips, which is unusual for me. "I gave it back to you!" I protested. "Don't exaggerate!"

"I'm just stating the facts!" But then she turned serious. "By the way, here's your broomstick, the rebellious thing. How did your death go?"

"Perfect," I replied, taking my broom. "I feel so bad for Dorothy, though." And Manek, as well. I couldn't bear to think of him alone.

Fiyero frowned. "What, did they make her … you know?"

"They did. I hope she makes it back to Kan-ziz alright. She's had too much to deal with in Oz."

"Well, if neither your bumbling Wizard nor your silly best friend can get her home, I will," Ursula announced. "You're right. She's earned it."

I went over to her. "You know, Ursula, you may have your outstanding flaws that cause me great angst …"

She smirked. "Go on."

"But, in the end, you saved my life, so … thank you. And you changed Yero back. You're pretty good … when you want to be."

"Well, like I said, I want everything to turn out perfectly for you."

"You should come with us," Fiyero said, walking closer to us. "Fae and I are starting a new life; why not you?"

Ursula sighed. "No, you two young lovers go off on your own. I can't go back to Atlantica, of course, but there must be some water in this desert. If not, I'll try to make some. I'll be fine."

I grabbed her hand. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. The last time I went home, I tried to kill … a whole bunch of people. Ariel … she was innocent, and I used her. I wasn't thinking; I just wanted to be queen!"

"Hey," I began before she started crying again. "I've been there. When I thought Yero was dead, I felt like I had no other option than to be evil. It happens to the best of us."

"And you consider yourself 'the best of us,' Miss Elphaba Thropp?" Ursula asked with a laugh.

Fiyero put his arm around me. "I think she is."

"Be quiet, you!" I said, playfully slapping him. "Brainless idiot."

"Oh, you cruel woman!"

"Elphaba," Ursula suddenly said, growing serious again. "Here. Take this." She pulled from her bra several locks of blonde hair. "I know you'll miss Glinda."

I nodded. "I certainly will." Carefully, I placed Glinda's hair in my dress pocket. "Is there any chance you could grow it back for her?"

"I could, but I won't," Ursula said bluntly. "She needs to learn that hair isn't everything. Plus, it'll grow back on its own eventually. I best be off now. See you around!" And with that, Ursula took off to the north, starting her own search for a new home.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay her," I mumbled to Fiyero.

"Well, you kinda did repay her," Fiyero pointed out. "That must've been a frustrating couple of months for you."

"Fiyero, I would gladly give up my voice forever if it meant that I got to be with you. You must know that."

"I do. I still don't know what I did to deserve it, though."

I scoffed in disbelief. "You cared! You cared when no one else did! That's … really valuable to me." As we walked towards the western horizon, I thought of someone else who cared. "I just wish …"

"What?"

"I wish that Glinda could know that we're alive."

Fiyero stopped walking. "I know. But if we want to be safe, no one can ever know."

"I know," I whispered. "Why don't we stop here for the night?" Making camp would distract me from Glinda.

That night, I lay in Fiyero's arms, reflecting on the life that I was leaving behind. No real connections with anyone until Glinda (or Galinda, as she was called back then) bounced her way into my life. Then, falling in love with Yero, I always felt like it was an impossibility that he could love me back, especially once I became the Wicked Witch of the West. But he did. Next came Ursula. We commiserated, and she took away the sole thing that kept me from acceptance. She was tricky and fickle, but overall a friend. I wondered about Ariel, the famous Ariel that I had heard so much about. But most of all, I thought of Glinda. Glinda, the only thing in Oz that I was sorry to leave behind.

**Well, that's that. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! This is, I think, my most pop-u-lar story, and I love all of you.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


End file.
